rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Sanchez (replacement dimension)
Rick Sanchez (replacement dimension) was the alternative version of the original Rick who resided in the Replacement Dimension from the episode Rick Potion #9. He was the ex-husband of Mrs. Sanchez, the father of Beth Smith, the father-in-law of Jerry Smith, and the maternal grandfather of Summer Smith and Morty Smith, he was also the son of Rick's Father and a unnamed woman. Biography The entire history of this Rick is exactly the same history as the original Rick Sanchez. Including all five episodes of the series that took place before the events of the episode Rick Potion #9 except for one tiny but vital thing. In the same episode, after Rick transformed everyone on the planet into Cronenbergs, he had enough care and energy to make an antidote and turn everyone back to normal again. He returned home the next day with his grandson Morty and they continued to work on his Ionic Defibrillator. However, this Defibrillator was programmed wrong and when he finished it, the entire thing exploded on him and killed them both. Just then, the Rick and Morty from Dimension C-137 came in and they buried the bodies of their alternate dimension versions in the backyard and lived out the rest of their lives in their places. In the episode Rixty Minutes, Morty (C-137) showed to his adoptive sister Summer the graves where they buried their versions, explaining to her the events of the previous episode and their deaths. In the episode The Rickshank Rickdemption, Morty reminded Summer of her real grandfather Rick. Out of desperation to rescue Rick (C-137), she dug up his body to recover his portal gun, which hadn't been damaged in the explosion. Appearance Rick was a tall, lanky old man. He had long legs and arms and is very skinny. He had a dimly tanned ashy complexion and light blue hair with a bald spot on the back of his head. He had spiky hair on his head and a unibrow. His face was wrinkly as he has bags under his eyelids and a pressure fold above his unibrow that follows its position and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes. He is occasionally seen with some green spill from drinking or splattered vomit on his mouth which is the result of him ODing from the massive amounts of alcohol he consumes on a daily basis, although this isn't always on his face but shows up mainly when he is drunk or after he throws up. Rick speaks in a rambling manner that is often interrupted by belching and gagging, again this is due to his drug and alcohol addiction. Personality Rick was a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine. Unlike the original Rick though, this Rick seems to be a tiny bit more caring and a little bit less lazy. Although he is more helpful by him just by a tiny extent, this still had a huge butterfly effect, causing him to heroically save the world from Cronenbergs with his antidote. After the events of this, Rick was a much happier and nicer guy who got along with Morty better and had a lot more fun with him and their presence together was a lot more nice and tolerable (up until their premature demise). Episode Appearances *Rick Potion #9 *Rixty Minutes (mentioned) *The Rickshank Rickdemption (corpse) Gallery RickandMortyDeathS01E06.JPG|Rick's death, along with his grandson Morty. Replacement Rick (S3E1).png|Rick's lifeless body in the backyard. Trivia * An error in Rick and Morty is that in the episode The Rickshank Redemption, The Citadel of Ricks immediately responded when they detected a portal gun was compromised, yet in Raising Gazorpazorp, Rick's portal gun was destroyed, but the Citadel of Ricks did not teleport to Rick's location. A possibility is that the Replacement Dimension Rick was a member of the Citadel of Ricks and thus had his portal gun registered with the Citadel. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ricks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans